Legacy C3
by FullMoonDreams
Summary: Tru and Harrison track down the woman who had the calling for the years between their mother and Tru. Amended Nov 05 to make it season 2 compatible. S2 spoilers. On hold, will finish after the HP stories are done since more people are waiting for those.
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer – I do not have the copyright for the characters etc. Just borrowing them for a while._ _The story is set after the conclusion of season one of the show._

_I love hearing from people who read any of my stories so be sure to leave a review if you do read this. Incidentally I have set up a Tru Calling C2 if you want to check it out in my user profile. If you like Harrison focused fics I hope you will consider subscribing._

_Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

_

**Legacy**

Tru looked again at the papers her younger brother had waved under her nose ten minutes ago.

"So when do we go?" Harrison asked.

Tru looked at him and then back to the papers again.

"We don't," Tru replied, passing the papers back across the table of the café where they had met for breakfast.

"Why not?" Harrison asked.

"Because we've no idea whether this person is telling the truth or not and it's a long way to go for a dead end."

"You've got to admit that there are some odd coincidences between her story and yours," Harrison said as he pulled a newspaper cutting out of the papers that he had brought with him. "Look at this report. She claimed to be reliving days and look at the dates. She started reliving days just after mom died."

"You said it yourself," Tru sighed. "Coincidence."

"But what if it's not? What if she had the calling before you did?" Harrison asked, getting more excited as he rifled through the papers some more.

"We have no way of knowing for sure," Tru argued. "It's probably just a coincidence or some story she made up to try and get out of the mess she was obviously in."

"But she could have been telling the truth," Harrison insisted. "We know mom had the calling right up to when she died. Davis is sure of that because of the rise of the number of bodies after her death. You only started reliving days last year. What if this woman is the person who fills in the gap between the two of you?"

"Or between Jack and whoever mom was up against?" Tru pointed out. The papers didn't exactly show the woman to be a model citizen. She looked at the papers again. She could feel her willpower slipping as her brother put forward his case for travelling to the other side of the country to visit a woman who could merely be crazy.

"There's one other thing," Harrison said as he finally found the proverbial ace in amidst the array of papers. "Look at the date here."

Tru leaned forward to look at where Harrison was pointing. The date was as familiar to her as her birthday. The date she had first relived a day was the date that Lilah Walters had shot dead a man in cold blood. A crime she was now serving life for.

"What makes you think she'll even tell us anything?" Tru asked. "She could be as evasive as Jack is."

"Yeah, well, that's Jack isn't it?" Harrison muttered. "Besides, what have we got to lose?"

"You're not going to give up on this are you?" Tru asked with a small smile.

"No," Harrison grinned. "Think positive. She could have the answers to all your questions."

"Or she could just be crazy," Tru replied, knowing even as she said the words that she would go and talk to the woman. She only hoped that Lilah Walters had some answers for her and not more questions.

* * *

Lilah Walters didn't look like a murderer. It was the first thing that Tru thought as she looked at the neat woman sitting across from her as she walked into the room. 

"You're from my lawyer's office?" Lilah asked as Tru and Harrison sat down at the table.

Tru nodded, introduced herself and Harrison, without mentioning their surname, and tried to look like she knew what she was doing.

"I've told Richard before. There's no point in going over this case repeatedly." Lilah sat back in her seat and Tru shifted uncomfortably under her penetrating gaze. Perhaps it would not be the best time to mention that her brother had been spending his working days snooping around their father's office or that they had both broken into the office after hours to check his private files after finding Richard himself had represented Lilah at her trial. They had searched the files by torchlight, jumping at every little sound, in order to determine whether it would be worth visiting her or not.

"Actually we'd like to discuss your motive," Tru began.

"If you've read my file you'll know what I said."

"We've read it," Tru replied. "But we'd like to hear it again direct from you. If you don't mind."

Lilah shrugged and her gaze flicked across to the guard by the door. She sighed slightly and looked back to Tru. Tru shivered slightly under her scrutiny.

"He was a murderer," Lilah began. "He had killed more people than every other murderer in this prison combined."

"The reports said he had no criminal record," Harrison interjected.

"He wasn't the usual type of killer," Lilah replied with a tight smile. "No, he was a killer who walked freely amongst the public. Accidents and tragedies were what the reports said about his victims. Even when the victim's death was clearly a murder he walked free because someone else was always there to pull the trigger."

Tru felt her heart begin to race as she realised what Lilah was saying. In her more positive moments she had thought perhaps Lilah had sacrificed her freedom by killing someone to save a victim's life. Now she realised that she and Harrison had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"Why didn't you report him to the police?" Tru asked, even though she sensed she knew the answer already.

"I tried a few times," Lilah shrugged. "They didn't believe me and I had only my word and no proof. Was that all you wanted to know?"

Tru looked across at Lilah who had started to rise out of her seat.

"No," Tru said with a shake of her head. "I have one more question. Did he relive days too?"

Lilah blanched white and sank back into her seat.

"I never told anyone that," she whispered. "It's the only thing I didn't mention to anyone."

"So he did?" Harrison asked.

"Yes," Lilah nodded. "He worked against me for years. He rewound when I did. Each time he would undo my efforts to save the people who asked me for help. At first he only won a few times. Then gradually he came to succeed more and more frequently. He could anticipate my moves before I made them. Eventually I was losing all of the victims because of him. I couldn't stop him. Every rewind day he was there, working against me, undermining me. So I tracked him down on a regular day, when he wasn't expecting to see me and…you know the rest."

"You deliberately killed him," Tru said quietly.

"It was the only way to stop him. I thought if he was gone I could start saving them again."

"You didn't know until afterwards that the rewinds would stop?" Tru asked.

"No," Lilah replied. "I also didn't plan on getting caught and then my trial was a disaster."

"Telling the jury you relive days perhaps wasn't the best move," Harrison pointed out.

"I agree," Lilah said. "Richard thought to go for the insanity plea by telling the truth, but it didn't work. By the time we realised it, it was too late."

"So the only way to stop the rewinds is for one of you to die. I vote Jack," Harrison said.

"Jack?" Lilah asked with a frown and her eyes widened slightly in surprise as she looked at Tru. "You?"

Tru nodded quietly. "Your calling passed to me last year. Jack is the man who works against me."

"So it didn't end," Lilah said. "It just passed on to you."

"Apparently," Tru agreed with a nervous glance at the guard. He didn't appear to be listening but there was no way to tell for sure.

"What else do you know about the calling?" Harrison asked, not appearing the slightest bit worried that the guard might be listening and signalling for the men in white coats even as he spoke.

"Not much," Lilah replied. "I researched for years but never found anything concrete. Lots of reports that turned out to be false. Some quite convincing liars. I never found anyone who had actually relived days like I did. I think perhaps there is only ever one at a time, at least locally. I never had a chance to look further afield."

"Two at a time if you count Jack and Philip," Tru mused.

"One cannot exist without the other," Lilah nodded. "When Philip died my rewinds stopped. If your Jack dies then I believe you will stop reliving days too. It will pass on to another."

"I say we off him now," Harrison joked. Tru glared at him before turning back to Lilah with a roll of her eyes.

Lilah gave her a small smile in return. "I never had anyone to confide in," she admitted.

"It's all in the family with us, right Tru?" Harrison said with a grin.

"I take it you don't really work for my lawyer then?" Lilah whispered.

"Not exactly," Tru whispered back. "Richard Davies is our father."

"Ah," Lilah nodded.

"Our mother had the calling before you did," Tru added. "When Harry says it's in the family, he really means it. She died just before you say you start reliving days."

Tru watched Lilah as she spoke and it was like watching someone figure out something that had been eluding them for some time. She waited for her to piece together whatever it was. She sensed Harrison was about to say something but stopped him with a sharp shake of her head.

Lilah frowned in concentration and Tru watched intently. None of them noticed the door opening behind Lilah until a scuffle that had been taking place in the corridor outside erupted into the room.

One of the prisoners was fighting with a guard who was trying to restrain her and they stumbled towards the table. The woman had a knife in her hand and Tru watched in horror as a sharp jab took out the guard. The guard who had been in the room with them the entire time had moved forward to intervene and pushed Tru and Harrison out of the way. The prisoner struggled wildly and Tru watched with sick horror as the knife moved towards Lilah.

Guards filled the room and the prisoner was soon back under control. The guard who had been trying to restrain the prisoner was on floor dead, as was Lilah.

Tru looked at Lilah. Any hope of more answers had been lost in a moment of violence. She sank into her chair again and looked at Lilah and the guard.

Simultaneously they opened their eyes and turned to her. "Help us," they asked as Tru's day rewound.

* * *

_A/N As we know Davis has kept a track of the number of deaths. My theory is that someone must have had the ability between Tru and her mother. For the purposes of this story Lilah did not have the allies that Tru does and started to lose to her counterpart very quickly so the death toll does not give any indication that there is someone else who had the calling. _


	2. Chapter Two

Tru woke up with a gasp. For a moment she had forgotten where she was before she recalled dozing in the car as her brother had taken his turn at the wheel. It wasn't the first time she had started the rewind day in a car but it was disconcerting nevertheless.

It was however the first time she had restarted a day in a car with Harrison driving and he looked at her in horror as she jerked forward with a gasp. He quickly pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the engine.

"Tru?" he asked in concern. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Tru replied with a smile. "Just forgot about my napping in the car and was expecting to see my room."

"You just rewound?" Harrison asked in surprise. "But you're not even working today?"

"Yeah well you don't have to be in the morgue to find dead bodies," Tru pointed out as she pulled out her mobile.

She quickly dialled Davis's number and waited for him to answer.

"Tru?" Davis asked. "You can't have finished already? Have you?"

Tru could picture Davis looking at his watch and mentally calculating the time that it took to get to the prison. "We've been there, spoken to her and are about to do it again. This time preferably without her being killed in the middle of our talk."

"You rewound," Davis said. "What do you need me to do from this end?"

"Can you phone ahead to the prison and get them to move our interview to somewhere more secure?" Tru asked. "I'd call myself but we're nearly there already and I have a lot to go through with Harry before we go in."

"More secure?" Davis asked. "It should be pretty secure anyway. It _is_ a prison."

"Not secure enough," Tru muttered. "Another prisoner and a guard were fighting and burst into the interview room we were in. The guard and Lilah were both killed and asked for help."

"I'll see what I can do," Davis promised.

Tru put her phone back into her pocket and turned to Harrison.

"So what do I need to know?" Harrison asked with a puzzled frown. "Seems simple enough for Davis to get things sorted."

"I'm sure he will," Tru replied. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. It's about Lilah herself. We were wrong."

"She doesn't really rewind?" Harrison asked with disappointment.

"Oh she rewinds," Tru sighed. "She was the one who was asked for help just like me and mom. She told us the only way to stop the rewinds is to get rid of the other person who relives days."

"You mean get rid of Jack?" Harrison asked. "He's not going to be leaving town any time soon. He's made that real clear."

"I don't mean leave town. I mean permanently rid of. She's serving time for murdering her own counterpart."

"So Jack has to die?" Harrison said with a wicked grin. Tru rolled her eyes.

"There's something else," she said. "Lilah said that Dad told her to go for the insanity plea by telling the jury about the rewinds."

"So?" questioned Harrison with a frown. "We already knew that she'd told the jury about reliving days."

"But he thought she was insane," Tru pressed as she willed her brother to figure out what she was hinting at. She knew the second that the light dawned in his mind.

"You never mentioned you'd thought of telling Dad about your calling," Harrison commented.

"_You_ thought I was crazy," Tru pointed out. "But a part of me wondered if maybe Mom told Dad about the calling. She had the calling before they were married and right up to the day she died. Didn't you ever wonder if she'd confided in him?"

"They didn't exactly have the greatest of marriages," Harrison said. "Not exactly the open and honest type of relationship, at least on Dad's part."

"Maybe not at the end," Tru admitted. "But early on she must have thought about telling him."

"Maybe she knew he'd not believe her," Harrison replied.

"But keeping it a secret all those years," Tru sat back and looked out at the road. The road was almost deserted, just the odd car passing by. "I can't imagine it. Having to keep a secret like this from those you love for so long."

"Is that why you told me?" Harrison asked. "I did wonder why you were so determined to convince me you were telling the truth."

"I wanted someone to tell me I wasn't crazy," Tru said with a grin. "Guess I picked the wrong person though."

"At least I was convinced eventually," Harrison laughed.

"Seriously," Tru said as she twisted around in her seat to look at her brother. "I told you because I didn't want to have to lie to you by keeping it a secret. It's been you and me Harry, for so long, and I didn't want the secret to come between us. You know it would have sooner or later."

Harrison cast his gaze towards the road, slightly embarrassed by his sister's display of affection.

"So do you think Mom told Dad then?" Harrison eventually asked in an attempt to steer the subject back to safer ground than his sister's emotional outburst.

"I don't know," Tru replied. "From what Lilah said about Dad I wonder if Mom either told him and he didn't believe her, or she didn't tell him and he knew she was lying to him all those years. We've blamed Dad all this time for the relationship breaking down. But maybe things weren't quite as we thought."

"You think Mom's calling could have caused their relationship to fall apart?" Harrison said.

"It's a possibility," Tru answered. "I know how hard it was with Luc. Constantly making excuses and lying to him. He knew they were lies and it was coming between us all the time. And it's not like we were married or even living together. We weren't together for as long as Mom and Dad were either. If he didn't know or didn't believe her, then her calling must have had repercussions on their marriage. I can't see how it couldn't."

"Unless he knew about it, and _did _believe her," Harrison concluded. "So you were wondering about whether to speak with Dad about your calling but now you're afraid he'll think you're insane like you think he thought Lilah was."

"Who wouldn't think she was insane?" Tru asked. "Besides us?"

Harrison sat quietly and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "The court apparently didn't," he finally pointed out. "For all the good it did her. So what do you want to do about Dad?"

"I don't know," Tru replied. "I just don't know. It'd help if I knew what he really thought about Lilah's story. She said she'd told him the truth and he advised her to go for the insanity plea. But did he really think she was crazy or was he just advising her to do what he thought was best?"

"I don't remember anything on his notes on the file," Harrison said as he thought back to the night the previous week when they had broke into the office to look at the file.

"There wasn't," Tru confirmed. Harrison might not have been looking specifically for that information but she had been. There was nothing on the file to indicate one way or another what he had really thought about Lilah's story.

"Did you ask Lilah if she thought he believed her?" Harrison asked.

"We didn't get chance to go into that much detail," Tru replied. "Hopefully we'll have better luck today."

"Shall we get moving then?" Harrison said as he started the engine.

"Yeah," Tru agreed as he pulled out back onto the road. "We're about twenty minutes away."

"You sure you're okay," Harrison asked Tru as she remained quietly lost in her thoughts.

Tru nodded.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Harrison asked as he tried to read his sister.

Tru nodded again.

"What is it?" he asked as he considered whether to pull the car over again.

"We told her the truth," Tru finally answered.

"About you?" Harrison asked. "Did she believe us?"

"I think so," Tru replied. "We told her about me and Jack, and Mom and confessed that we don't work for Dad's company."

"We're not in trouble for lying to get in to see her are we?" Harrison asked in a tone that suggested he might already know the answer. If there was trouble to get into, he did have a habit of doing just that.

"No, we're not in trouble. And remember this was yesterday anyway," Tru said, putting his mind at ease somewhat. "It's just that when I told her that Richard Davies is our father and that Mom had the calling before her she…"

"What?" Harrison pressed.

"I don't know," Tru replied with a frustrated sigh. "It was like she was figuring something out but she died before she could tell us what."

"You think it was something important?"

"Yes," Tru replied. "I think it was something _very_ important. I just hope this time around she survives long enough to tell us."

"Well look on the bright side," Harrison said. "At least Jack is far enough away not to cause trouble today."

"I'm thankful for that small blessing," Tru said with a grin as they arrived at the prison.

There was something wrong, Tru thought with a frown forty five minutes later. They had gone straight in yesterday as soon as their names had been checked on the visitors' list. Today they were stuck at the desk as the same person who had let them through yesterday looked cautiously at them as he made a hushed phone call.

"Something's wrong," Tru whispered to Harrison. "We weren't held up here yesterday."

"Maybe it's because we're a bit later than yesterday," Harrison suggested.

"I don't think so," Tru replied with another nervous glance around her. She jumped nervously as a guard appeared behind them.

"If you'd come with me please," he said as he directed Tru and Harrison towards a door that she knew was not the one they needed to go through to see Lilah.

Tru wondered what was happening as they followed the guard down a long corridor before eventually arriving at the office of the governor.

"If you'd like to take a seat," the governor said as he directed them to the chairs opposite his desk.

They sat down as the governor rifled through his papers.

"I see you're booked in as representatives of Ms Walter's lawyer. Is that correct?"

Tru and Harrison exchanged a worried glance.

"I see it's not," the governor continued with a sharp glance at them. "In fact after receiving information this morning I decided to phone Ms Walter's lawyers and they confirmed that although they have a Harrison Davies on the payroll, they don't have a Tru Davies and they haven't booked a visit for anyone to see her at this time."

Tru frowned wondering why they had checked up today. She wondered if this was additional security after Davis's phone call.

"I'm sure you're aware that assisting in the escape of prisoners is a very serious offence," the governor said as he stood up and glared down at them.

"What?" Harrison blurted out.

"You're denying that you have come here under false pretences with the intention of assisting in the escape of Lilah Walters?" he asked.

"Yeah we deny it," Harrison replied, ignoring Tru's cautious shake of her head.

"Well Mr Davies, information I have received this morning would indicate otherwise."

"What information?" Tru asked as she laid her hand on Harrison's arm in an attempt to get him to remain quiet.

"Information from an investigation agency," the governor said with a smug grin. "They've been tracking you two for some time and forwarded me information this morning indicating your plans to stage a jail break."

"That's crap," Harrison stated as he shook off Tru's hand.

"Would you mind letting me see that file you have there then," the governor asked.

"It's privileged legal documents," Tru quickly said as she kept a close grip on the papers.

"Ms Davies," the governor said with a patronising glance at her. "We've already established that you don't work for Ms Walters' lawyer and if those are legal documents you have then you've obviously obtained them illegally."

"I work for Richard Davies," Harrison pointed out.

"But you aren't here in an official capacity," the governor retorted. "Which means you're both in serious trouble."

"I want to speak to a lawyer," Harrison said and sat back in his seat with his arms folded across his chest.

The governor glared at him and stood up. "I'll go see what I can do," he said through gritted teeth as he left the room.

"What the hell did Davis say to them?" Harrison asked the minute the door had closed.

"I don't think it was Davis," Tru said as she pointed at the desk. "Look at that."

Harrison leaned forward. "J. H. Investigations" he read from the notepad that also had their names and descriptions jotted down on. He shrugged.

"J.H." Tru repeated with a meaningful raise of her eyebrow.

"Jack Harper," Harrison said with a groan. "So much for him not interfering from so far away."

"We spoke too soon," Tru sighed. "So any ideas of what to do now?"

Harrison looked at the door a moment before turning back to Tru. He shrugged and shook his head.

"Me neither," Tru said. "But we'd better think of something quickly or Lilah will not only be dead but I won't be anywhere near her if she wants to ask for help again."

* * *

_ A/N - I haven't forgotten this one and will be updating it soon. _


End file.
